A day in the life of Adam Seville
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: just your everyday thing with Adam and britt. Better than it sounds   also my first Adamttany fluff R&R


A day in the life of Adam Seville

**Adam's POV**

As I got up one morning it was on a Sunday nice huh? . Yea I know but at least I'm an early riser yea no joke of course so was Britt and her sisters so anyway back to the morning . As I grabbed a fresh set of clothes I headed into the bathroom and turned on the water to warm just the way I like it . Singing

this song . "Oh oh oh oh oh oh caught in a bad romance" I hummed as I started to shower . Meanwhile Britt and the others were waiting Impatiently figures her image would come first in the morning eh its

about the same with me while I was showering you could hear Brittany's voice with a megaphone . " Adam ,hurry up I have an image to keep up" She complained . Sometimes its always like this . Nothing really changed though its her in the morning just don't get on her bad side trust me Alvin found out the

hard way . Since I managed to finish up I finally changed into a black t shirt black sweat pants and slipped on my black cap and walked into the laundry room with the dirty clothes to be washed for today .

**6 Hours of being in the washroom **

After Britt and her sisters got done washing and freshening up for the day Jeanette went down into the Basement Theodore into the Kitchen with Eleanor to do some Breakfast while Me and Britt just hung out watching TV wondering what was on . _" Dang Britt looks cute of course I look cute as well eh not _

_like most people don't really know why oh well not that I really care" _I thought as I Snaked my arm around Brittany she knew what I what up to . She leaned her head on my shoulder though you thought that she cared about her physical image scrap that she does care well so do I but just not as much still

Britt was cute but over all she was my sister of course when your with Brittany she's very out going kind sweet and well just everything else in between yet when you think about it . As for the other girls even the guys woke up and also got ready we were having toaster waffles I guess one of my favorites but also our new movie was ready to go as was our soundtrack a 4 CD album .

Like I said don't ever get her mad even if you play a prank on her well if your Alvin but if your me well you can get away with it but up to a certain point . While we finished up Breakfast Dave was in his recording room working on the final Song selection for the movie hoping it would all fit in so while Dave was doing that me and the others just hung around the house well except for Jeanette and Simon

as they say ' a little more study wouldn't kill' of course that's what I tell Brittany everyday . Does she listen? At times but most of the time she's day dreaming as is Alvin go figure the two of them but I do help Brittany as for Alvin he does get tutored by none other than the famous Jeanette Seville but he does get by .

" So uh Britt, I was thinking that we could head out to the mall and ya know hang out" I asked . " Well ok I'd love that" She said . So we both said that were going over to the mall I was wearing a black leather trench coat black Sunglasses with Dark blue flames I also had my cellphone fully charged full minutes and service days along with my MP3 player also fully charged . We took off in my car and headed out for the mall . While driving I popped in the favorite music CD that would do the trick .

Alvin and the Chipmunks : Chipwrecked . While my car was on auto cruise . Once in I regained control and drove all the way to the mall . We were on the second track romance . Once I switched off the car me and Britt headed into the mall and made sure we had some money on hand so we headed over to the food court to order something . _" Remember Adam this is a date so act like a gentleman and not a jerk" _I thought to myself as we neared the food court being the gentleman I was I pulled out her chair for her and I pulled out my own chair .

" So have you ever wondered why Alvin always acts like oh I don't know odd around you and me" I asked . " Well he just knows to not pull pranks on me or you cause he knows that we can get him back" She said . Meanwhile a waitress came to take our order not before winking at me . I gave her the raised eye brow telling her ' what is up with you' look ya think that they would not try to flirt with me I just know that all to well I just don't know why they even try well only Brittany can flirt with me cause well

I trust her you could say that the first time I met her she stole my heart and I stole hers as to why other girls interfere well I don't have the right answer you might wanna ask Britt . When the Waitress came back with our food she had this sway in her hips of course Britt noticed this something wasn't going to turn out good but then again she was flirting with me which got Brittany's Blood boiling faster than you can yell Alvin's name .

" What do you think your doing to my Boyfriend" Said the Woman . While pointing a finger at Brittany . " You had better get that finger of yours oudda my face unless you wanna see our claws and yea there real" Smirked Brittany . We both hissed at her hoping she would get the hint that I'm taken but alas no she told us to take our food and get the H out yeesh what was her problem . Luckily we filed a complaint about our waitress being all flirty with me of course she got fired and right when she left she gave both of us a glare though if you think about it she did deserve it . " Well that date was ruined" She muttered .

" Look don't worry I'm sure that the manager is quite sorry for the sexual display so I think we can head back" I said to her. So we once we headed back the manager walked up to us as we were sitting back down to chow down . " I'm so sorry for the display it won't happen" Said the manager . " Look don't feel bad sooner or later someone was going to tell her off" Said Brittany .

" Well she has been doing it for a while wooing many men but you Adam , I don't think she had a chance" he said to me . " Yea that's pretty true I already know who my heart belongs to the first girl I met back at West Eastman High" I said while looking at her with dreamy eyes . She only flipped a lock of her hair at me and gave me a wink I just gave her a puzzled look but the biggest grin I had in years . " Well i'll let you both enjoy your food" He said as he walked away . " Well that turned out pretty good" I said while eating my salad which Brittany recommended . " Yea I suppose it did turn out good" She said as she smiled at me . Our date turned out good even with a slight setback but it turned out pretty good in the end


End file.
